


Months after the Fact

by twii2ted_8333335



Series: Prostitute Stan AU [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Crying, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Reunions, Sibling Incest, Twincest, prostitute!Stan - Freeform, prostutition talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twii2ted_8333335/pseuds/twii2ted_8333335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey baby, what d'you say to a little time being the first choice after a day of second choice living?" </p><p>The guy stopped then, and ever so slowly, turned around. Stan thought maybe he was going to get slapped or told off but no, the air around him was all wrong for that. It was less anger and more — shock? </p><p>And then he stepped into the light and Stan saw his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Months after the Fact

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda bs'd a title for this one since it was a request fic but oh well  
> I also maybe over tagged it but again, oh well XD  
> I know at least one person will like it lol  
> You know who you are

Stan drifted into the town in the early evening, at that time when the sun was setting and getting caught in his eyes around every corner. It was just enough time to top off his car with gas and do a quick once around to find a good place to start up his business. This town wasn't too big or too small so anywhere would likely be good, but there was a college nearby and he figured he'd have more luck trying to swipe some cash from a few drunk college virgins than he would in the civilian areas. Especially with a name like Backupsmore. He could almost see it now: opening line about taking a break from the miserable life they likely didn't choose, the typical "let me show you a good time" hook, a little "this kiss is for free" action, then boom, negotiations. The perfect setup. 

He parked two streets away from the corner he'd picked, not quite directly across from the college but close enough to attract someone's attention. Since he'd started dabbling in this business, he'd picked up on a few tricks of the trade; he knew what angle to stand at in the light to make him look the most appealing, which worked on full grown adults so he knew it would work on kids like these, and he knew how far to let his jacket drop off his shoulders and how to crane his neck just enough to flash some enticing skin. Thank God every bite mark had healed by now. That would not go over well for his first night. 

He could tell when class let out, not long after he set up shop so to speak. Some bodies bolted towards another building, heading off to one more class. He kept that in mind for his mental list of hours he'd have business in. Some kids shuffled off to their cars and sped off. 

A lot of girls giggled at him and waggled their fingers his way and he gave a few finger gestures of his own, making them squeal and blush. Some guys caught his eye, grinned a little and when Stanley gave them a wink, he knew they'd be back. It was a start at least. Getting himself known was better than nothing. He picked a good spot after all. 

One kid — he really had to stop saying it like that since they were all probably his age, but after mostly older clients he could hardly stop himself — walked right towards him, ducking his head to keep from looking directly at Stan. Stan, of course, still gave it a shot. After all, shy ones were often the most fun when alone in a room. 

"Hey baby, what d'you say to a little time being the first choice after a day of second choice living?" 

The guy stopped then, and ever so slowly, turned around. Stan thought maybe he was going to get slapped or told off but no, the air around him was all wrong for that. It was less anger and more — shock? 

And then he stepped into the light and Stan saw his face.

"O-oh, uh, hey," he stood a little straighter in the presence of his brother, trying to clean himself up, trying to make it look like he wasn't just whoring himself out on the streets and — _Oh God, why hasn't he said anything yet, what the hell?_

Ford was looking at him with the most dumbstruck expression, like he didn't know how to react. His mouth opened and closed and opened again and when he did finally speak after minutes of awkward silence, his voice was barely a whisper, "Stanley?" 

Stan tried to smile but the upturn of his lips flattened out too soon. "In the flesh, sixer." 

"You, you're — " 

"The, uh, salesman game wasn't being too kind to me. So I kinda had to resort to what worked you know? I mean, ain't that what you do with your theories an' stuff? Just replace a variable when something ain't working right?"

"Are you trying to _rationalize_ this?" Disappointment, anger, and even pity were all sifting into Ford's voice as it raised in volume. Stanley rubbed at the back of his head, looking away from his twin. 

"Well, I mean, maybe? Kinda hard not to try and rationalize what's been keeping me alive for the last couple of months."

" _Months_?!" Stan flinched at the sudden shouting, "You've been doing this for months?! And you didn't call me, didn't see if anyone could help you? You just immediately resorted to selling your body out?" 

"Oh yeah, because I could rely on all the great friends I had in school or the big brother who watched me get tossed out into the streets in the first place." Stan refused to resort to the full blown anger his twin was, not in public, not where he could potentially get a lot of money. Maybe if he worked up a few crocodile tears, someone would take pity on him, take him into their arms and — 

"Stanley! Are you listening to me?!"

"No," What was the point in lying? "I was thinking about how if I started crying, I could probably con a guy outta a few extra bucks for a night to comfort me." 

Ford was once again speechless, but the rage still seethed on his face, in the way his brow furrowed and his teeth ground together. 

"What? Nothing more to say about your disgusting failure of a brother?" The numbness in his voice was hidden by the bitterness of his tone. 

Ford murmured something under his breath.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Stan's tone was still too snappy for either of their liking but he almost couldn't stop it at this point. He just wanted this to be over now. He didn't need another fight to haunt him.

"I said: you're not disgusting, Stanley. Granted, I am a little disappointed that you didn't at least call me and try to see if I'd take you in — which I gladly would have, by the way, despite our differences in the past — and now that I'm calming down, I'm even starting to get worried. Have you been getting check ups? Using," he lowered his voice again, "Using protection? Obviously if you made a move on me, not knowing it was me I mean, you're not exactly discriminating against anyone and — "

"Get to the point, Poindexter." 

"My _point_ is that out of everything I am feeling right now, disgust is not among those emotions. I," and he hesitated, clearly trying to find a way to delicately continue his thoughts, "I don't even see you as a... failure. You seem to be doing... well, in your business. You're obviously successful if you've been at it for months and practiced at it too, to be that successful. I can't say I'm proud and I know our parents wouldn't approve of this path you've chosen but," He exhaled slowly and managed a tired, genuine smile, "you're not a failure, Stanley." 

They stood there in silence again, Stan's shoulders trembling with restraint. He hadn't cried since the night he started this and overwhelmed himself with what he thought his family would think, and he wasn't about to now. He did wish he'd known then what Ford just told him though. He wished he'd had the courage to call him or at least worked passed his stubborn thoughts about it. He wished — 

When a hand touched his face and a thumb swiped away a stray tear from his cheek bone, he broke. He sobbed openly, tears streaming and hands grasping at Ford's wrist. He clung to him like his life depended on it. And his brother — God, he looked so tired up close, like he hadn't slept in weeks — stood there and brushed away the tears and hushed him softly. And when that didn't calm him down, Ford pulled his twin close and kissed at his cheeks and eyes and even his lips and pretended Stan wasn't digging into his skin when he grasped at his shirt. 

"Ki-kiss me again." 

He did. Over and over and over again, each one salty with tears and each one a short, sweet press of lips. Stan sobbed into them, hands finding Ford's hair and clinging to the brown strands instead. 

They kissed and didn't stop until Stan suddenly found he couldn't get enough air in his lungs and he pressed his forehead to his brother's, panting against his lips. When the shaking and crying subsided, he sniffled, pulled back to wipe his nose and his eyes on his coat sleeves — and he did manage a breathy chuckle at the face Ford made at that — and exhaled slowly. "Kinda missed that. You know?"

His twin nodded brusquely. 

"They don't kiss like you do."

"I know what you like." 

"A lot of them don't kiss me after the first night. Say I'm too picky about positioning or whatever."

"Accommodating for my glasses likely." 

"Makes sense. That explains a lot actually. Holy shit," Stan actually laughed a little at how much that would explain. Not just the glasses bit but accommodating for his preferences to Ford in general. "So weird."

More silence, more comfortable this time. Stan and Ford kissed again, the sound of their lips parting and joining again echoing in the night. 

"You probably gotta go soon. Staying up studying for something or other."

"Come with me. Stay the night," Ford blurted out, not even confirming that he did have work to do and essays to write.

"Not even gonna mess around huh?" Another soft, exhausted laugh. "No can do, sixer. I gotta stay here. Gotta make myself known. Earn some gas money to keep the car running. Its getting cold out here."

Ford's eyes narrowed, tips of his ears heating up as the anger bubbled again. "That's why I'm offering you a place to stay." 

"I can't rely on you forever."

"So you'd rather live on the streets than take up my offer? Be guaranteed a safe place for once?"

"Now come on, it's not like that — "

Ford forced himself away from his brother, tears finally prickling his own eyes. "Fine. Do what you want. That always was the general extent of your plans." 

Stan's eyes narrowed, arms crossing over his chest. "What are you trying to say?" 

"I'm trying to say — " He shook his head, fully turning away from the other. "Never mind. I need to be going. Fiddleford will be worried if I'm out too long."

"Ooo, is that your _girlfriend_?" 

"No!" The snap in Ford's voice was a little too defensive to be normal but Stan didn't question it. No need to start up an unnecessary fight, not when the college boy was dying to get home. " _He's_ my roommate and he's honestly got it in his head that I will pass out in the middle of the road one of these days." 

"You've done that before."

"It was one time!" 

They paused and then simultaneously burst into laughter at the squeak of Ford's voice when he got over excited, ever developing as he grew older. The tension was broken as easily as it had built up. 

"Besides," Ford chuckled again, pressed a soft, forgiving kiss to Stan's lips, signing against them when he kissed back, "I'm taken already." 

"Really?" 

"Mm, a relationship will always have its ups and downs. You and I fought long and hard for this relationship, both with each other and ourselves, and no matter how aggravating you are, I can't stay mad forever. Not after a lifetime of being with you." 

Stan sniffled again, unable to keep the grin off his face. "Make up my mind already. You mad at me or you in love with me?"

"Both. Definitely both." 

They kissed again, and Stan couldn't help but think maybe this was the start of something new. 

"Come with me. Please. If only for tonight."

A pause. Ford was getting ready to pull back and truly leave his stubborn brother to his own devices. Hands framed his face and a sloppier, frantic, open mouthed kiss was initiated. The air turned heated to the point where Ford pressed Stan against the light post as they kissed and touched and perhaps got a little too carried away for how in public they were.

"Just for tonight. We can take the good ol' Stanmobile up to your place. But then I'm back to making my own living." 

Ford sighed at that but nodded, praying he could convince his brother otherwise before tomorrow night came. "Very well, Stanley. One night only." 

He'd better make this one count.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna request something too, I got anon open on my blog  
> sinful-shipping.tumblr.com  
> ♡♡♡


End file.
